More Than Just DNA
by Bohogal1998
Summary: As Dr Donald(Ducky) Mallard nears the end of his life. He family surrounds him with love as the spend as much time with him as possible. *Warning:MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH From natural causes*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! Here is my new story set in my Broken Road universe in January of 2028. Hope you enjoy. It will be a sad one though. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

"Dad? Are you going to see Grandducky today?" asked almost-thirteen- year -old Victoria Palmer, one Saturday afternoon.

"I was thinking I would. Would you like to come along?" Palmer responded. Tori nodded.

"I just have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" her dad asked.

"Like...well... like I'm not going to get to see Grandducky anymore soon. Like... he's not going to... be here... much longer." Tori had tears in her eyes now. Palmer hugged his little girl tightly, holding back his own tears. He had been trying to protect Tori from the pain by not letting on how bad off Ducky was. He should have known that the soon-to- be teenager would figure it out. Then he led her to the couch.

"Sweetie, how long have you been feeling like this?" The girl shrugged.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Palmer sighed.

"Granducky is really old, and he hasn't been feeling very well lately. I won't lie. He could be leaving us, soon. But honestly, we don't really know when it's going to happen, for Grandducky, or any of us. We just need to love him while he's here. But, Tori-bear, even after Granducky passes away, he won't be really gone."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tori choked out. Her father tapped her heart and said,

"He'll always live on, right in here." Tori hugged her father and said,

"Let's go visit him right now." Palmer agreed and she went to find her brother and sister. When Palmer, Breena and the kids got to Shady Grove, they found Abby, Jesse and their four already there, along with Cocoa, Caty Krawkowsky's service dog. Abby smiled when she saw her friend and waved to the group.

"Hey Jimmy. Hey kids. I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Dr. Palmer, Victoria. So nice to see you. And hello to you, Donnie. And Kasie, my how big you have gotten." Ducky said. Tori and her siblings hugged Ducky first and Abby hugged Palmer. Then Palmer hugged his Mentor and said,

"How are you, Dr. Mallard?"

"I am actually having a good day today. Especially now that I am getting to see some of my family." Before anyone could respond, they heard a voice say,

"Hey, you guys." It was Tony. He had brought his entire family. All five of his kids ran to hug their Grandducky. They were soon joined by Jack and Gibbs, Kasie, and the entire McGee family. Torres soon followed with his wife, Gabriella. The whole NCIS family was there with the exception of the Reeves family, who lived in London, and Cassie and Jason, who were the newbies and didn't know Ducky that well yet. The group stayed for another hour and then slowly began to head out as Ducky began to get tired. As he prepared for bed, Ducky thought about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family. They may not be related by blood, or share the same DNA, but they were the best family he could ever ask for.

A couple of days later, Palmer was in autopsy working on his latest patient when his phone rang. He looked at it and turned to Jason.

"I gotta take this." Jason nodded and took over. Palmer stepped out into the hall and said,

"Hello?" When he heard what the person on the other end had to say, he visibly paled.

"What?!... No!... Yes, I can get away. I'll be there in ten minutes!" Palmer ended the call and headed back into autopsy.

"Jason, I need you to take over for me. Something came up. I gotta go." Jason looked up and started to say,

"Of course, Dr. Palmer, but is everything...?" But Palmer was already in the elevator.

"Alright?" Jason finished, fully aware that he was now talking to himself. Then he got back to work on the body.

**Well, there's chapter one. Next chapter will go up on Sunday or Monday. I have a long work day on Saturday. Don't forget to**

**review! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! At least as much as you can enjoy a sad story. It won't all be sad though. I promise! Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

Palmer arrived at Quantico General Hospital and took the elevator to the Cardiac ICU. He ran up to the nurses' station.

"I'm looking for Dr. Donald Mallard. He's a patient here."

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes. And I'm his POA." Palmer replied. The lady looked up the name and said,

"He's in room 202. But the Doctor is looking at him right now. If you wait, someone will be with you." Palmer nodded and headed to the waiting room. He called NCIS to report in. McGee said he'd let Abby know. He also said he and the others would be there as soon as they could get away. After the ME got off the phone with McGee, he called Breena. Finally, he called Gibbs, praying he was home and not at the cabin.

"Palmer? What's going on? Is it Duck?" Gibbs said in way of greeting. Palmer sighed and said,

"I got a call that he had been taken to the hospital with heart issues. They are still checking him out. No one will tell me anything yet."

"Which hospital?" Gibbs asked. Palmer told him and Gibbs said,

"Be there in ten."

"Ok." Palmer said. Then they said good bye and hung up. A few moments later, the Doctor came out and said,

"Family of Dr. Donald Mallard?"

"That's me." Palmer said.

" I'm Dr. McCullum. Um, this isn't good news. You may want someone with you."

"Well, Former NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is on his way. He used to be my boss. He's close to Dr. Mallard, too." Before the doctor could respond, he and Palmer heard a loud clunking coming up the hall. The source of that noise was soon identified when Palmer was engulfed in a tight hug and an anxious voice said,

"Jimmy! McGee just called me! How's Ducky?" Palmer returned the hug and then said,

"Dr. McCullum was just about to tell us."

"Where's Breena?" Abby asked in a low voice.

"I told her to stay put until I knew something." Palmer said. Abby nodded and then put her hand on Palmer's shoulder. He put his arm around her and said,

"What's the diagnosis, Doctor?" The doctor sighed and said,

"Well, I wish I had better news. Dr. Mallard had a heart attack. I know it's not his first one. Between his age and the fact that he has had a history of heart problems, one more heart attack or stroke, no matter how minor, will most likely end his life." Abby gasped as tears filled her eyes. Palmer swallowed hard before asking,

"How long does he have?"

"I can't say at this time. It could be a week, a month, even a year. It just depends."

"Well... well, can we see him?" asked Abby, shakily.

"For a few minutes; he needs his rest." The Doctor left and Abby and Palmer looked at each other. Abby collapsed against Palmer in tears. As Palmer held his surrogate big sister, he couldn't stop his own tears. They quickly pulled themselves together as Gibbs arrived. Well, Palmer did. At the sight of Gibbs, Abby burst into fresh tears and went right into her father figure's arms. As he held her he looked at Palmer.

"Is it really bad?" Palmer nodded.

"He doesn't have much longer."

"The Doctor said that one more heart attack or stroke will kill him, Gibbs." Abby rasped out. Gibbs hugged her more tightly and said,

"Abs, I know this is hard. It's hard for all of us. We have to remember that Duck has lived a good long life, and made our lives better as well. He'll always be with us. Right in here." He tapped lightly on her heart, then he kissed her forehead and released her.

"Palmer, why don't you go see Ducky first." Palmer nodded and then headed down to room 202 to see his mentor. Before heading into the room, he called Breena to update her. She said she'd bring Tori to visit later. The others would be too young to be allowed in ICU. He asked Breena to bring a change of clothes when she came, then he called Tony to get time off. He knew he wouldn't be leaving Ducky alone foreseeable future. He was going to stay with him as much as he could.

**Ok, so There are still a couple more chapters before the actual end comes for Ducky. But I won't drag it on too long. I hope you like this story so far.**

**I'm trying to make sure that the characters are reacting the way they would if this actually happened on the show. I hope I'm doing ok with that. **

** Don't forget to review! Next chapter will be up on Thursday or Friday. Catch ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is a sad chapter but with some funny parts as well! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Ducky had talked to the doctor, so he knew he didn't have much time left. He made sure to spend some time with each member of his family to prepare them. Ellie and Clay would be kind of difficult since they lived in London, but McGee helped out with that one. He brought in his laptop and hooked up the Skype. Then, at Ducky's request, he left the room to give the man some privacy. He returned later with Delilah and the kids in tow. Ducky spoke with each of them and told them each that he loved them. That happened with each of the families. Ziva came in for her turn after work. She wanted to have some time alone after she spoke with the former ME, so Tony had come with the five kids earlier.

"Hello, Ducky." the Israeli said softly as she entered the room.

"Ziva, my dear, come in. Sit down. Ziva slowly approached the bed and leaned down to kiss the man's cheek before sitting in the chair by his bed and taking his hand.

"Ducky, I'm ... I'm not very ... good at speaking about my feelings. But I need to tell you something I should have said to you quite some time ago."

"I was wishing to speak with you, as well."

"May I please speak first? I am afraid I may lose my muscle if I do not say what I must say soon." Ducky looked confused, but then chuckled softly.

"I believe you meant to say that you are afraid you may lose your nerve. Very well, you may speak first." Ziva nodded and then hesitated. After a moment, she drew a deep breath and said,

"Ducky, you were one of the first to accept me when I came to NCIS. You supported me when I returned after Somalia and when I became a citizen. After I left and later returned with Timmy, you welcomed me with open arms. I will always remember our conversations over tea. Over the years you have loved and supported me through everything. You have been like a grandfather to me." Ziva had to stop for a moment, then, because she was becoming choked up. She swiped at the tears that had come to her eyes. Even Ducky had tears standing in his.

"Ziva, my dear, I have cherished our friendship over the years. You have always been a true friend to me as well. I am very happy for you that you and Tony found your way back to each other and made a family. Never take your family and friends for granted. I have lived a wonderful life and I am grateful that I have been blessed with you and the others as my family. I will always be with you, right here in your heart for as long as you remember me." Ziva's tears came once more as she said.

"I will never forget you, Ducky. I love you."

"I love you, too." Ducky assured her. They sat in silence for a time until Ziva realized she had better go home and fix dinner. She and Ducky hugged each other, and she kissed his forehead before turning to leave.

When it was Abby's turn to talk to Ducky, Jesse took the kids down to the cafeteria for a treat to give his wife and Ducky some privacy. Abby started crying almost as soon as she'd entered the room.

"Abigail, you have been my sunshine since we met. A breath of fresh air. No matter how bad things got in our job, you never failed to make me smile. You and Ziva are granddaughters to me. Eleanor as well. I have cherished our time together and being in the lives of your children as Grandducky."

"Duckman!" Abby rasped out.

"I don't want you to mourn me for too long. You have a wonderful family who needs you. Besides, as I've said before, you aren't truly losing me. I will always be with you in your heart."

"Because those we love never really die. We keep them alive as long as we remember them." Abby choked out as she wiped her tears. Then she smiled a little at the thought.

"I love you, Abigail, my dear." Ducky said softly.

"I love you, too, Ducky. So much." Soon, Jesse and the kids returned and Abby and Jesse waited right outside the door with the baby while Ducky spoke with Caty, Kelly, and Alex. Danny was too young to really understand, but Abby took him in afterwards for Ducky to spend a few moments with him before they headed home.

When the Palmer family came to have time with Ducky, Tori was allowed to go first.

Gr-grandducky?" The teen asked in a quivering voice, as she entered the room.

"Come in, Love." The girl slowly approached the bed and hesitated at its foot.

"Well, am I going to receive a hug from you?" Ducky asked gently, with an encouraging smile.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." Tori admitted.

"Oh, nonsense. Come here and give your Grandducky a hug." was the reply. After another moment of hesitation, the young girl rushed over and gave her Grandducky a big hug.

"That's better. Now can you give me a smile?" Tori managed a tiny smile, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Grandducky, are you going to die?" she asked in a trembly voice.

"Well, my dear, we all must die eventually. That's just part of the natural cycle of life." Ducky replied.

"But It's gonna happen soon for you. Isn't it." the girl said softly, looking down at her hands. Ducky sighed and said,

"Victoria, look at me." Tori didn't look up. Ducky gently said again,

"Please. I need to see your eyes when I say this." Tori finally looked at her Grandducky and he said,

"No matter what happens to me, I will always live on in your heart. I don't know exactly when my time will come. The doctors do say it could be anytime, but no definite timeline. But as long as you remember me and how much I love you and how much you love me, I will never truly be away from you. Did you know you are my first Granddaughter?"

"What about Tali and AJ?"

"I didn't meet them until they were a bit older. I saw you for the first time at the hospital the day you were born and I helped your father through the stress over the months your mother was expecting you. Because of that, you and I have always had a special bond." Tori leaned down and hugged Ducky and said,

"I'll always remember you, Grandducky. I love you!" Ducky held her as she cried.

"There, There, dear one. I love you, too." After a few moments, Tori went out to give her dad a turn. The first think Palmer noticed was that Ducky used his real name.

"Hello, Dr. Mallard, how are you feeling?" Palmer said as he entered, a little too cheerfully.

"Jimmy. I need to speak with you about something very important."

"What is it?"

"Well, you have my Power of Attorney. I need to tell you where the important papers are, including my will. I also need to make you aware of my wishes after the end comes." Palmer teared up.

"Now? But..." Ducky held up his hand.

"I want you to be informed. I don't know what will happen or when. I do believe my time is near. I know my estate is in good hands. I have donated my body to science, but once my alma mater is finished with it, I would like my ashes sprinkled on my mother's grave and in her rose garden."

"All right. I-I can see to that." Palmer managed to choke out.

"Jimmy, I also need you to know something else."

"Yes?"

"You have always been a son to me. I never tThanked you for being my family and giving me grandchildren. I would like to do that now. And to say how much I love you." Ducky struggled to hold back tears, and Palmer already had tears streaming down his face."

"Thank you, Ducky. I am so thankful to have you as my father. Mine died when I was a teenager. But you took me under your wing, and because of you, I became a full ME. I just don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"You'll do just fine, my boy. I'll be with you in spirit. I've lived a good long life. I have very few regrets. Take care of your family. Never take them for granted."

"I will. I love you...Dad." Palmer said.

"I love you, too, Jimmy." Ducky said softly, before reaching out and hugging the younger man tightly.

Gibbs avoided talking with Ducky to intimately for a while. Finally, Ducky insisted that his friend come to visit. Now, Gibbs stood in the doorway watching his mentor.

"Jethro, Come on in." Ducky said when he saw him. Gibbs walked over to the bed and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"How ya doin',Duck."

"I'm doing alright today, Jethro. I have good days and bad days." Gibbs nodded.

"Remember our checkers games?" Gibbs asked, trying to make conversation.

"Ah yes. I miss those days. I know we played at the home once in a while, but it was never quite the same as playing in your living room. I also remember several conversations we have had in your basement. And you still have never learned to brew a proper cup of tea in the thirty or so years I have known you." Ducky replied. Gibbs had to chuckle at that. Then he sobered.

"Duck, you've been a good friend over the years. Even when I didn't want you around, you always stuck by me. You know all my secrets, yet you've stayed by my side all this time. I don't know what I did to deserve that, but...I'm grateful. I just wanna say thanks."

"The honor is all mine, my friend. You've always been there for me, as well. It was a pleasure to work for you all those years, but more importantly, it has been a privilege to have you as a friend and to be your friend." Gibbs looked at the older man for one long moment. Then, surprising them both, he leaned down and pulled Ducky into a hug.

"Love ya, Duck." Gibbs whispered.

"I love you, too, Jethro. Thank you for your friendship." Ducky replied. Gibbs left fairly quickly after that, as he was feeling emotional, and didn't want Ducky to see his tears. As he headed out of the hospital, Gibbs had to wipe away tears that had fallen from his eyes. Somehow, he knew that this was the last time he would see his old friend.

**Well, sad to say, it's coming. But It will be beautiful as well as sad. I figured,being an ME, that Ducky would have planned to donate his body to science. **

**And it would go to his former school. I hope you liked Ducky's special visits with his family. Next chapter goes up on Monday! Don't forget to review this one! Thanks!**

**Catch ya later! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, we knew it was coming. I had to write it. Hope I did ok. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Palmer was sitting in a chair by Ducky's bed watching his friend sleep. Ducky had been in and out of consciousness for the last several days, a sure sign that the end was near. Palmer was struggling with that knowledge. He wanted to be able to remain in denial that he was losing his mentor and surrogate father. He was startled out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How is he?" a voice asked. Palmer looked up and saw Kasie. He sighed.

"About the same. He drifts in and out." Kasie sighed and swallowed hard.

"Wh-why don't you go down and get a cup of coffee or something to eat. You look like you need a break. I'll stay with him." Palmer looked ready to argue, but then seemed to feel that Kasie needed to spend time alone with Ducky. He nodded, stood and squeezed Ducky's hand and said softly,

"Dr. Mallard, Kasie's here. I'm going to step out for a few moments. Love you." He always made sure to say that to Ducky each time he left the room for any reason, now, just in case. He straightened again, squeezed Kasie's shoulder, and headed out. Kasie took Palmer's place in the chair and took Ducky's hand. As she sat there, her mind drifted to a few days ago, when she had her time with Ducky.

**_"Hey, Dr. Mallard. What's happenin'?"_**

**_"Hello Kasie. There is not much happening at the moment. I am just reading a book while I feel well enough to enjoy it."_**

**_"That's nice. I'm glad you feel up to reading." Ducky nodded and the two sat in silence for a moment. Then Kasie spoke up._**

**_"Listen, Dr. Mallard, I don't know if I ever thanked you for giving me my shot. I mean allowing me to be your assistant to pay my way through college, then connecting me to with NCIS, which eventually got me my job. You've been there for me every step of the way from the day we met." Ducky chuckled and said,_**

**_"My Dear, It is I who should be thanking you. I could never have completed my book and been able to have it published if it had not been for you. And you have given me something I never believed I would have; a daughter. I am incredibly lucky to have had you in my life. It has been my pleasure to be your friend."_**

**_Kasie choked back tears and said, "Thanks, Dr. Mallard . My dad was killed not long before I met you. You have been like a dad to me, too. It was helping you with your book and then working with my NCIS family that helped me through that time. You and the others totally saved me. I was in a pretty dark place after my dad died."_**

**_"I remember that." Ducky said with a nod._**

**_"I don't know how I can handle losing another dad." Kasie choked out._**

**_"Come here, my dear." Ducky said, holding out his arms. Kasie did as told and the two hugged for a long time._**

**_"I love you, dear girl." Kasie squeezed the man back tightly and said in a whisper,_**

**_"I love you, too."_**

Suddenly, Kasie was brought back to the present by loud crazy beeping. She jumped up and ran to the door to call the doctor, but the doctor and several nurses were already running towards the room. Kasie was pushed out of the way by a nurse and told to step out. Kasie watched through the window with tears streaming down her face while the doctors tried to revive her friend and mentor.

That is how Palmer found her when he returned.

"Kasie? What happened?" Kasie turned to look at him and said through sobs,

"I-I was ...sitting next to the b-bed, holding Dr. Mallard's hand, he was stable at first. Everything was ok. Then all of a sudden, the machines went haywire and I was being pushed out of the room by the nurses. Jimmy, I think this is it." Palmer put his arm around the scientist as they waited while the doctors worked. It wasn't long before they heard the doctor say the words they knew were coming, but were still painful to hear,

"I'm gonna call it. Time of death, seven PM." After a few moments, the doctor came out to speak with Kasie and Palmer.

"I am very sorry for your loss. I will give you both a few minutes alone."

"Thank you, Doctor." Palmer managed. He and Kasie each spent some time alone with Ducky's body, and then they met back up in the hallway and hugged each other tightly, both of them crying. Then, they split up the list of people to call. Palmer had his own family, Abby's family, the McGees and the DiNozzos. He would also ask Abby to call Ellie and Clay. Kasie was in charge of calling Gibbs, Torres, and the newbies. She would have Gibbs call former Director Vance.

After calling Breena, the very next call for Palmer was Abby. She picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Jimmy?"

"A-Abby..." At the sound of Palmer's voice, Abby new exactly what he was about to say. She didn't need to hear anymore. In a shaky voice she informed her friend,

"I'm on my way."

**Well, I dreaded writing this chapter. But honestly felt the saddest writing the goodby scenes than the actual death. And there will be more team group support **

**scenes in the next chapter! Stay tuned! Don't forget to review! Catch ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby made it all the way to her car before she broke down. After a few moments she got herself under control. Then she started her car and drove to the hospital. When she arrived, she practically ran inside and found her friend. Both of them were crying, which set Abby off once again.

"Hey, guys." she rasped out. Then she held out her arms and Palmer walked into them. They held each other tightly for a full minute before Abby pulled back and turned to hug Kasie. After they pulled apart, Abby looked between her two friends and said,

"Is Gibbs on his way?"

"He should be here soon. I called him about twenty minutes ago." Kasie replied.

"McGee, Tony, and Ziva should arrive soon." Palmer added.

"Nick's on his way, too." Kasie said. Abby nodded.

"I haven't called Clay and Ellie yet. I knew I couldn't get through the call without crying. I needed to stay together to make it here in one piece." Before anyone could respond, a voice said,

"Abs. Kas. Palmer." The group turned towards the voice.

"Hey Gibbs." Kasie said. Palmer just waved.

"Gibbs..." Abby said, her eyes filling up once more. Gibbs pulled her close for a few moments, then pulled back and asked,

"Have they taken him down to the morgue, yet?" Palmer shook his head.

"They're waiting for you and the others to get here. To give you guys a chance to say goodbye." Gibbs nodded and walked towards Ducky's room. Abby used this time to take out her phone and call the Reeves family.

Ellie answered.

"Hey Abs. What's wrong? I know you wouldn't call this time of day unless..." Abby cut her off and said,

"Ellie, get Clay on with you. I need to talk to both of you."

"Ok. Hang on a sec." A few moments later, Abby heard Clay's voice say,

"Hello, Abby. I'm guessing you didn't call with good news."

"Guys, Ducky passed away almost an hour ago. I'm at the hospital with Gibbs, Palmer and Kasie. Torres, McGee, and Tony and Ziva will be here soon, if they aren't already." Abby could hear the tears in her friend's voice as she said,

"When's the funeral?"

"Well, there will be a memorial service next week. We'll do a special thing with just our family when Palmer gets the ashes back after the university is finished with the body.

"We'll do our best to get there. How's Jimmy handling everything?"

Well, he's incredibly sad. We all are. Ducky was a mentor to all of us. Kinda like a grandfather. But he was more like a dad to Jimmy. He's hurting the most of all of us. Kasie too." Abby said, starting to cry again.

"We'll get through this together, Abby. Just like we always have."

"You're totally right, Ellie. Hey, I better get off now. The others are probably here now. We can Skype later. The rest of us are getting together at the Palmers later, I think. I think we all just need to be together. I love you guys. Hug Ju-Ju-bee for me and tell her I'll talk to her later."

"We will, Abby. She's at a sleepover tonight. Tomorrow we'll have to tell her. We love you, too." Clay said.

"Love you, Abs." Ellie added. Then they ended the call, and Abby headed back to the waiting room. She found out that the others were in fact there. She wrapped them each in a tight hug and they sat together. Each of them had their alone time with Ducky;, then he was taken down to the Morgue.

"So, Breena said for you all to come around five for dinner. Then we can plan the service. The kids will feel better when they are with each other, too." Palmer said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Jack said, softly.

"Gibbs?" Are you coming?" Abby asked, almost pleadingly. Gibbs hesitated.

"Please, Gibbs. We should all be together. Ducky's death has affected all of us. And the children will need you there, even more than us." Ziva spoke up. The mention of the kids made up Gibbs' mind for him. He shrugged and said.

"I'll come. For the kids."

"I'll bring some wine to go with the food." Tony promised.

"I'll make the dessert." Abby said. The others each offered to bring something as well, Then they headed home to carry out the hard task of telling the kids that their Grandducky was no longer with them.

**Well, the NCIS family has gathered. Next chapter will be the kids' reactions and interactions with each other. The Memorial won't be until chapter 7. **

**I need more**

**time to plan how it will go. The next chapter will be up on Tuesday most likely. Monday I am going to my nephews soccer game after work. Please don't forget to review. Catch ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here are the reactions from the children! Hope I did ok with them. There will be about three more chapters after this. Maybe four. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

All over DC and the surrounding area, the NCIS children were sobbing as their parents told them that their Grandducky was gone forever. They would not be able to see him anymore.

_"Is Ducky in Heaven now, with my other Mama and Papa?" _asked little Alex, signing for his big sister the best he could. Abby held back tears as she cuddled her son and said,

"Yes, Little Man. He's in Heaven with God and the Angels and your other parents, too. Maybe they're hanging out together, right now." Then she signed the reply to Caty. Alex wiped his eyes and said,

"I like that. I think that they will be great friends.

"I bet they will, Buddy." Jesse spoke up.

_"When is his funeral?" _signed Caty. She was old enough to know about funerals now. Abby explained to the kids about Ducky's wishes and told them about the Memorial Service and then the private service they would have with just their NCIS family when the ashes were returned. Over at the McGees' things were pretty much going the same way.

"So, he won't have a grave stone?" Johnny asked. McGee shook his head.

"Grandpa Gibbs is making a plaque for him and we will plant a tree in his honor. When the ashes are returned, we will scatter some on the Potomac from the bridge that overlooks DC. The rest will go in his Mother's rose Garden."

"So Grandducky will be everywhere?" Morgan asked timidly, from her perch on Delilah's lap.

"In a way," Delilah answered.

"And Grandducky will always be with you as long as you remember him." McGee said.

"I won't forget him. Jax said softly, from McGee's lap. The agent gave his son a squeeze and said.

"I know you won't, Buddy. None of us will. Grandducky will always be in our hearts."

At the DiNozzo house, all five children were sobbing. Ziva held the older twins while Tony held the younger twins and Timmy leaned on his dad's shoulder.

"It is ok to be sad, metukim. We will all miss Grandducky. He was a very special man." Ziva said.

"He had to be, to put up with me." Tony joked weakly. Ziva smiled a small smile.

"He won't be sick anymore now." AJ choked out.

"He's in Heaven, isn't he?" said Shannon.

"Sure. And now he'll be healthy and not have any more heart issues."

"I'm glad Grandducky won't be sick anymore. But I still wish he didn't have to die." Davey said.

"Me, too. He was the best Grandducky ever." Tali said.

"I loved him. I'll miss him so much!" Timmy added.

"I know, kids. We all will, but he'll always be in our hearts and we have our great memories of him." Ziva nodded in agreement. Then they all got ready to head over to meet the others at the Palmer house.

The Palmer kids were taking the news the hardest of all. Tori was sobbing uncontrollably and Kasie and Donny weren't far behind.

"But I love Grandducky! I want him back!" Kasie said.

"He has my name! No one else does! Why did he have to go away?" added Donny.

"I know this is hard kids. I'm sad, too. And that's ok. It's ok to miss him. We all loved Grandducky very much. But we need to remember that now he's no longer in any pain.

"Is he with his mom now?" Tori choked out.

"Yes. He's with his mom. You were named after Great Grandma Victoria, remember?" Breena asked. Tori nodded.

"I'm glad he can be with her again. I know he must have really missed her. I'd miss you and Daddy if you died." Tori said softly. Palmer and Breena both hugged their daughter and two younger kids tightly.

"Thank you, sweetie." Breena said.

"Love you." Tori replied.

"We love you all, very much." Palmer assured all three kids. Then they headed to get ready for the family to come over.

**So, the next chapter will deal with the Service planning and arrangements and the service itself. It will be up on Friday! Don't forget to review this chapter! Catch ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is the next to last chapter! Thanks to all my readers for sticking with this story even though it was sad. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Soon, the family started to arrive at the Palmer house. When AJ and Tali arrived, the three teens clung to either other, sobbing. The five younger kids greeted each other, then ran off to play and avoid the sadness around them. After a few moments, Tori, Tali, and AJ headed into Tori's room to talk, leaving the adults to support each other. Abby and her family arrived next, followed by the McGees. Within half an hour, everyone was gathered. The kids stuck together in groups and played or talked nicely while the grownups worked to plan the service. By the end of the night, there were plans for a nice military service, complete with bagpipes. Ducky's body would be escorted back to Scotland by Palmer and Kasie. The service would be held in a week, after they returned.

Across the pond, Ellie picked up her daughter from the sleepover, the next day.

"Hi Mommy!" Julie said as she gave her mother a hug. Ellie managed a smile as she hugged her little girl. Then she thanked Julie's friend's mother, and she and Julie headed to the car.

When they got in Julie began talking a mile a minute, telling her mother about her time with her friend. When they were a little ways down the road, Julie noticed that her mother was unusually quiet.

"Mommy? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Well, I was just enjoying listening to you." Ellie said. Julie looked at her mother skeptically. Ellie sighed, and said,

"Honey, Daddy and I have something to tell you. But we need to tell you together."

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Julie asked, wide-eyed.

"When we get home, K?" They arrived home, and Reeves was waiting for them.

"Julie, darling, Mummy and I have some bad news."

"What is it? What happened?"

"Well, remember how Grandducky was really sick?" Ellie asked.

"Yes. Did he get better?" Julie said hopefully.

"No, Sweetheart." Ellie replied, tears coming to her eyes.

"What, then? Are we gonna go see him? Make him feel better?"

"Darling, we won't be able to see Grandducky anymore. He went away to heaven." Reeves gently tried to explain.

"Grandducky's dead?"

"Yes, Love. But he will always be in your heart as long as you remember him." Reeves replied.

"B-but, I want him here! So I can talk to him on the computer." Julie said, beginning to cry. Ellie scooped her little one up into her arms and rocked her back and forth, saying through her own tears,

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

A week later, the whole NCIS family, minus the Reeves family gathered for the memorial service along with several others who loved and respected Ducky over the years. After the twenty-one gun salute, people filed out and left the church. The NCIS crew met at Gibbs' house where they shared memories of their beloved ME.

**Just one more chapter left now. The epilogue, which will be the family gathering to spread the 't forget to review! Thanks to Misspatchesmom for Beta **

**reading for me! Final chapter will be up on Monday most likely. Catch ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is it! Thanks to my loyal readers for sticking with the story and a BIG thanks to Misspatchesmom for being my beta reader! Hope ya'll enjoy this final**

**chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks! **

The reading of the Will was the next week. As expected, Ducky had left a good portion of his assets to the various charities he had supported during his life. However, he also made sure that a lot of his estate went to his 'children and grandchildren.' When going through Ducky's things, Palmer made sure anyone who wanted could choose something special to remember Ducky by.

It was decided that when the time came for Ducky's ashes to be claimed by the family, Clay and Ellie would claim them and fly with them back to DC. Six months after Ducky died, that is exactly what happened.

Abby and her family waited at the airport with the rest of the DC NCIS family for the London branch of their family to arrive.

"Mama? When will Aunt Ellie and Uncle Clay get here? Why are they coming?" asked Alex.

"Well, they should be here anytime now, they are bringing Grandducky's ashes so we can tell him good bye properly."

"Remember when we asked you all to write something or say something about Grandducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh huh. I did it." Alex replied.

"Good for you, Buddy. When Uncle Clay and Aunt Ellie get here, we are going to take the ashes and sprinkle them in Grandducky's favorite spots. Then we're gonna plant a tree near his favorite bench near NCIS and we will read those things to say good bye."

"Grandpa Gibbs made a special sign to put next to where the tree will be planted." Tony explained.

"Oh." Alex replied, but still looked confused. Before the little boy could say anything else, however, a voice called out,

"Hello, family!"

"Uncle Clay!" all the kids cried out at once.

"Aunt Ellie! Jules!" The newcomers were then attacked in hugs. After the kids were finished, the adults moved in for welcoming hugs, starting with Abby.

"It is SO good to see you guys!"

"Same here. Wish it was under better circumstances though." Ellie replied.

"Did you bring them?" Palmer asked. Clay nodded and pulled the urn out of his carry-on bag.

"I wanted to keep them close for protection. I didn't want to risk anything happening during transport."

"Thanks for that." Gibbs spoke up.

"Anything for family." Clay replied, adding,

"Dr. Ducky's family, and so are all of you."

The Reeves family was staying with the Krakowsky family while they were in DC. They were taken back to the house for supper and rest. Thec for Ducky would be held the next day.

The special memories about Ducky would be shared when the tree was planted. Jimmy and Tori went alone to spread the ashes in the rose garden, and were joined by Gibbs, Abby, Caty and Cocoa, Tony, Ziva, Tali, AJ, Timmy, McGee, the McTwins, Ellie, Clay, Torres, and Kasie to sprinkle some from the bridge over the Potomac. Before heading to the Navy Yard, Tony and Ziva picked up their younger kids from Senior, and the others went to gather up the rest of their families. They all met back at the Navy Yard, by the bench that Ducky had frequented. They all helped dig a hole, and McGee, Tony, and Palmer lifted the tree into it. Then everyone was allowed to put some dirt back into the hole. Each person then took a small handful of what was left of the ashes and sprinkled it into the dirt. As the ashes were sprinkled, the person whose turn it was spoke. Tori went first.

"Grandducky, I'll never forget how you taught me about the different birds. Because of you, I know about all kinds of different species. I can't wait to get bigger so I can work at a bird conservation center. You also taught me how to listen to nature and trust my instincts. I love you, and I'll miss you very much. Good bye, Grandducky." Tali came up and pulled her best friend into a big hug as they watched the others in their family take their turns. AJ and Tali each took their turns and then they and Tori clung to each other and sobbed.

When Caty's turn came, she simply signed, with tears rolling down her cheeks,

_"I Love you Grandducky. Rest in Peace."_ Kelly came over and clung to her sister for a long moment before taking her turn.

Kasie was crying so hard when her turn came that she had to stop and calm herself before speaking.

"Dr. Mallard, You were the father I needed after my biological dad died. Now you're gone, too. But I know you'll always be with me in spirit watching me from above, just like my real dad. I love you very much. I'll always miss you. Thanks for everything. Bye." Abby came up to her successor and hugged the woman tightly. They were soon joined by Palmer and the three clung to each other for several moments before pulling apart. It was Gibbs' turn, next. He swallowed down his emotions before speaking.

"Duck, you've always been a true friend. You were one of the few who didn't put up with my crap. You stuck by me, no matter what. I'll never be able to repay you for that. I've always been... grateful... for your friendship. You treated me like a son and I loved you like you were my dad. I hope wherever you are, that you know that. Thanks, Duck. Rest in peace. So long." There was a moment of silence after Gibbs spoke. Then Abby came up and hugged the man who was like a father to her and said huskily,

"He knows, Gibbs." Gibbs held on to Abby tightly for a moment as he regained control of his emotions. Then they pulled apart and Abby took her turn. She took her handful of ashes and sprinkled them, before kneeling down on the ground and patting them into the dirt. She closed her eyes, then, and said a silent prayer. Then Jesse helped her to her feet again and she spoke through tears.

"I-I always saw Duckman as kind of a grandfather. He always had wisdom for me and helped through some pretty stressful times, He supported me through the time that Gibbs and McGee were lost in Paraguay. He was there for me when I was panicking when Tony and Ziva were trapped in that shipping crate, and when Gibbs was in Mexico." Abby paused to take a shaky breath before continuing.

"Right after I found out that I was adopted, Gibbs said something to me that'll I'll never forget. I think it fits in this moment. Family is more than just DNA. It's about people who care about you and who you care about. Thanks for caring about all of us, Duckman. I love you so much. I'll always miss you and I'll never forget you. Never. Good bye, Ducky." Abby's kids all came up to hug her tightly, and Jesse pulled his wife close. Then they stepped back to give Palmer some space to say his goodbye.

"Well, Dr. Mallard, I hope you approve of this spot we picked for your tree. I know you loved to sit on this bench to meditate and spend time in nature. Thank you for being a great father to me and a wonderful grandfather to my kids. I... just don't know how to say good bye to you...even after all these months. You'll always live on in our hearts." Palmer wiped away the tears from his face, but more came as he continued.

"I love you more than I can say. I'll keep going, because I know that's what you'd want. But the pain will still be there for a long, long time. I'll miss you always. Good bye...Dad." After the rest of the NCIS family joined him in a tight group hug, Gibbs placed the plaque under the tree in a cement casing. The engraving read:

**_Dr Donald H. Mallard - 1932-2028 ; Loving Friend, Father, and Grandfather._**

**_Gone from this Earth, but always alive in our hearts._**

After a few moments of silence as the NCIS family stayed lost in their memories, the group started to disperse. As Abby turned to head out with her family, she noticed a lone mallard soar down and land on the pond nearby. The duck seemed to watch the family with great concentration and Abby, in that moment, felt a strong sense of comfort and peace. She looked up into the heavens and whispered,

"Thank you, Duckman. I know that was you. Thank you, God, for blessing our lives by bringing Ducky to be a part of our family."

**Well, that's the end. Thanks to all who stuck with this story till the end! Don't forget to review this final chapter! New story will go up on Wednesday. It will be a **

**follow-up to Normal is Boring. Catch ya later! Bye!**


End file.
